GobbleGums
Whimsical The Conga * Activates immediately and lasts for 2 rounds. * Zombies killed with a shotgun, their bodies will form a conga line and chant along to the conga song. Head Bust * Activates immediately and lasts for 1 round. * Any headshots that kill a zombie will make their heads explode and a shower of tiny GobbleGums will rain down. Johns Seen Ya * Activates immediately and lasts for 5 rounds. * Zombies killed with a melee attack will run around performing wrestling moves on fellow dead zombies. Projectile Trumping * Activates immediately and lasts for 3 rounds. * Zombies killed with any trap will fire projectile butt juice from their butts causing them to fly around uncontrollably. Challenge Thirsty Work * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Disables all of the perks in the map. Lost Illusions * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Disables mystery box, zombie drops and Pack a Punch. Locked Smith * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Adds a restriction to the player by only allowing them to unlock 3 doors during the game. Better choose wisely. The Marathon * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * All zombies will spawn in the map running at their highest speed and all traps will be disabled. Taste the Rainbow * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * All perks must be purchased in the Rainbow coloured order. Mega Who's Clone * Self activated twice for 30 seconds each. * Sends a clone of the player running around the map to distract the horde. Rare Mega Trapper King * Self activated three times. * Activates all traps on the map at one time. Iron Caskets * Activates immediately and lasts for 2 minutes. * Boards all windows with impenetrable iron bars keeping zombies back. Risers will also no longer spawn during activated time. Ultra Rare Mega Perk Smash * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Halves the price all the perks for all the players. Dead Step * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Allows the use of free running to access hidden areas. Pro-Nade * Activates immediately and lasts for 3 minutes. * Gives the player unlimited grenades. Recharged * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Turns on all power in the map including perk machines and all electric power points. Floppers Boot * Activates immediately and lasts the entire match. * Gives the player an explosive boost when using the slide manoeuvre. Super Ultra Rare Mega One For All * Activates immediately and lasts for 5 rounds. * Gives the player all available perks on the map, pack a punches all obtained weapons and changes melee knife into Bowie Knife. Guy Fawkes * Self activated twice for 30 seconds each. * Spawns in a Bonfire Sale, reducing the price of the Pack a Punch machine by 50% and adds an alternative ammo type upon first Pack a Punch. To the Point * Self activated 6 times. * Removes perk, mystery box and GobbleGum consumption animations making you a streamlined killing machine.